DOWN
by LadyEpic27
Summary: Elena hears about Damon road tripping with Katherine and tries to stop him. he refuses and brushes her off. going to bonnie for help, elena pleads for her to talk some sense into Damon. and she does - her way. Bamon. semi AU.


DOWN.

**Alright-y everyone! How's it going? I KNOW I haven't updated my Bleach story yet (so sorry bout that), but I've had a lot of CRAP going on. And **_**major **__**massive**_** UNYEILDING writer's block. Normally, when that happens, I start a new fanfiction or story. Normally a one shot like this.  
>Anyway, so this is semi AU, due to the fact that we don't know <strong>_**when**_** Damon leaves with Katherine; and **_**how**_**/**_**if**_** Elena finds out about it. But I sort of figured this would be cute because I don't really love the whole sappy Bamon fanfics (even though they're great!), I just think this relationship is more…. subtle than others. PLEASE R&R. I might make this a series—haven't decided. Any reader's support would be beyond my ability for appreciation! (OKAY, too much rambling! ON WITH ZE FANFIC!)**

**Disclaimer: do not own.  
>Ps: probably better if you listen to Down-by Jason Walker, while reading .<br>~**

It was the morning after Caroline's father left town – two night's after the horrendous Lockwood potluck. Elena was in a slightly better mood, but still confused about what was happening in her town Supernatural-wise. She wanted just _one _day to feel human; and without Stefan there, it felt like that part of her life had disappeared with her vampire boyfriend-_ahem_ **ex**-vampire boyfriend. Elena felt it was time to make nice with Damon. She was still angry with him, but she felt bad for trying to change him. To try and turn him into Stefan so that hole in her heart could be filled.

Elena nearly screamed into her pillow. What the hell was she _thinking?_ Damon was her friend –sorta- not some replacement for the man she loved. Then again, if she _really_ loved him – why was she trying so hard to replace the imprint he left on her heart? Katherine said it was okay to love both brothers, but Elena knew - witnessed, even – the consequences that came with that mutual attraction. Elena _wasn't_ Katherine-so why was she acting the same?

After washing up and changing into jeans and a blue camisole, Elena grabbed her car keys and began driving to the old Salvatore Boardinghouse. All the way there she doubted herself and her self-control.

_Maybe this was a bad idea,_ Elena thinks, biting her lower lip in uncertainty.  
>~<p>

"What a lovely surprise," Damon breaks out his infamous condescending smirk and leans on his bedframe post. "Come to bring me animal blood and a Letterman's jacket?"

Elena resisted the urge to roll her eyes; and instead settled for crossed arms. "I came to apologize. What I did wasn't right. I wasn't thinking. I was just worried about you."

"For _what_?" Damon snaps.

"Well the Lockwood party for one!" Elena cried indignantly, cheeks burning. "You _attacked_ Caroline's dad. You **killed** Rick – again! And I'm not supposed to be _worried_?"

"If I were you, I'd focus on Stefan," Damon says calmly, packing a few folded shirts into a duffel bag.

"What's with the gym bag?" Elena quickly changes the subject. "You going somewhere?"

Damon pauses packing to look at Elena, void of emotion. "Actually-yes. I'm road tripping…with Katherine." A quick quirk of the lips, then Damon was as straight-faced as a poker player.

"Wait—WHAT?" Elena screams, losing self-control.

He couldn't. In the middle of a crisis he _couldn't_ be leaving with the biggest fucking bitch in the world! How could he do this to the town? To Stefan? To _her!_

"I said—" Damon begins with a vehement sigh.

Elena cuts him off. "I _heard_ you. I just don't _BELIEVE_you!"

"What's not to believe?" Damon shrugs, zipping up the small bag.

"_**EVERYTHING!**_"

"OKAY! _Stop_ screaming! I have vamparic hearing and a hangover – _not_ a good combination."

"How could you do this?"

"Easily."

"I don't want you to go."

"Right now, Elena, I don't really care."

"Damon – _please. _I can't lose you too!"

"A)," Damon holds up a finger. "You never had me. B)—this town is better off without me."

"This town _needs_ you!"

"I'm _not_ a hero Elena!"

"Why are you doing this?" tears began to fall off Elena's cheeks.

"Because I have to."

"Please don't."

"Get out of my house Elena."

"No!"

"_NOW!"_

_ "NO!"_

Damon began to fume. "Stop acting like a spoilt _brat._ Get out of my house before I _force_ you out."

Elena turned on her heel and ran. She didn't stop until she reached her truck. Angrily whipping open the door, she slid inside and began the engine. She drove at a dangerous speed back to Mystic Falls.

"He's leaving?"

"Yes."

"With _Katherine?_"

"Yes."

"Good."

"Bonnie!"

"What?" Bonnie Bennett looked at her best friend straight in the eye. "Damon's a self-destructive psychopath. I'd be glad if he were gone."

"He saved your life."

"Only to protect yours."

"Do this for me? _Please?_"

"Why?" Bonnie crossed her arms over her chest. "Give me one good reason."

"He's here to protect us."

"He's done more bad than good!"

"Bonnie," Elena sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Look, I can't really explain it, but you know your witch instincts? The ones that help you realize the greater good? I have that feeling now. Damon leaving _isn't _a good idea!"

Bonnie inspected her friend. She knew what Elena was trying to deny. She didn't want to mention it, because it revolved around _Damon_. **Not** something that screams 'super safe!'

"Fine, but on one condition."

"Anything!"

"If he still wants to go after I talk to him, you _let_ him go. Got it?"

Elena sighed reluctantly. "If that's what it takes."

"Alright, I'll do it."

Bonnie walked calmly up the Salvatore Boardinghouse pathway. She opened the unlocked front door quietly and made her way to Damon's room on the higher floor. She poked her head in, only to find it empty.

"Damon?" Bonnie calls gently, her voice ringing around the house.

A sharp, cold object pressed against the skin over Bonnie's heart. A hand wrapped around her waist pulling her against a fit and muscular body.

"Damon," Bonnie glares at the dagger leaning on her skin. "Remove it before I _stab_ you with it."

"It couldn't kill _me_," Damon whispers in Bonnie's ear superiorly. "But it _would_ kill you."

"Go ahead. Try it. The only reason you're acting this way is because of guilt."

"Guilt over _WHAT?_" Damon screams incredulously.

"Lot's of things," Bonnie snorts smugly. "Let's tick off the list, shall we? Getting all emo and crazy over the wolf bite – which _ultimately_ resulted in your brother having to leave here to go with _Klaus_. Confused and annoyed over your feelings for Elena while trying to get her boyfriend back. Killing Mr. Saltzman – _again_. Attacking Caroline's hypocrite father. And getting Elena mad at you. So act like a spoilt child because in the end you're only burning bridges—not building them."

Damon removed the dagger and let his hand slide to her lower back. Without warning he shoved Bonnie, and she stumbled forward a few steps.

"What do you _want_, Bonnie?" Damon sighs in defeat. "I'm tired of getting yelled at."

"I'm _supposed_ to talk some sense into you, but I just want to ask a few questions," Bonnie walks into Damon's bedroom and flops onto his enormous bed.

"Ask me _what?_" Damon asks irritably.

"Why you're going with Katherine…"

"Because I want to get away."

"With _Katherine?_" Bonnie obviously felt skeptical about the whole thing, and couldn't help her outburst.

"It was an opportunity, I took it," Damon shrugs.

"What's the plan?"

"Leave as soon as possible – start from there."

"You don't have a _plan?_"

"Katherine _always_ has a plan."

"True enough. What are you going to be doing?"

"I honestly don't know."

"When are you coming back?"

"Who says I'm coming back?"

"Why do you want to leave?"

"Change of scenery."

Bonnie stood up. She brushed herself off, and looked Damon in the eye. A brow arches and her arms cross over her chest.

"You're pathetic."

"I'm _what?_"

"**Pathetic!**" Bonnie nearly yells. "You think your life is so tough. People don't like you? Good, you don't live to please them. Your brother is trapped with a psychopath Original – you ask your friends and allies to _help_ you get him back. You're in love with your brother's girl – story of your life. Look where it got you."

Damon stared in shock. He was utterly dumbfounded. Never had he once been given a speech like that. Was it wrong that he kinda _liked_ it?

"You're not a little kid anymore, Damon," Bonnie looked at him earnestly. "Man up and realize the right thing to do. I won't stand in your way – but you _know_ I'd help you find Stefan. Just…be careful around Katherine."

Bonnie closed her mouth and quickly walked past Damon. He caught her wrist and the two stared at each other. This was one of those _rare_ times Damon wore a genuine smile on his face.

"Thanks."

It was really all he _could_ say. Damon Salvatore wasn't the type to _express_ his emotions. And Bonnie would probably set him on fire (again) if he tried.

Bonnie gave a small upturn of her lips and continued on her way.

Maybe that's why Damon liked her. She was honest, powerful, and didn't give a shit about anyone but her loved ones. She was a very true, beautiful girl. Not many like Bonnie Bennett these days. She was a rarity. And she _hated_ him! To Damon, Bonnie was like an enigma.

"Ready to go?" Katherine appeared in Damon's door.

"Yeah," Damon grabbed his bags.

"Gonna miss your precious Elena?" Katherine teased.

"Elena wh-," Damon caught himself. For the past ten minutes that bonnie was here – Damon hadn't thought about Elena once.

"L-Let's go," Damon fumbled on his words and walked towards the front door.

"Say good bye to Mystic Falls," Katherine coos, hopping in Damon's car's passenger door.

"Bye," Damon whispers nearly inaudibly.

He starts his car and drives into the night without looking back.

_**Not**_** one of my best. By a long shot (at least I hope so :$). But it was pretty fun to write! I guess the Bamon was subtle – hopefully; but I'm a fangirl and sometimes we need an extra push to be happy XD. Oh well, I could possibly make more – tell me in a review what you think! I would appreciate it SO MUCH!  
>Love you all!<br>(ps: don't think I'm epic. My name is a joke since my other one was emo. OH WELL IT'S FANFICTION! THERE'S SUPPOSED TO BE HUMOUR IN EVERYTHING! XD.)**


End file.
